A filter of the above-mentioned kind is described and illustrated in German patent application P 41 30 630.9-45 and in a PCT application filed Sep. 9, 1991 which will shortly be published. That filter consists of porous silicon carbide, its shape is that of the tube or pipe and it serves for filtering soot-containing diesel engine exhaust gases, which penetrate through the porous tubular walls into the inside of the filter and are led away through the end surfaces of the closed pipe.
Such a filter needs to be mounted by two holders at its respective ends in such a way that particles in the fluid or gaseous phase do not penetrate through unsealed locations between holders and filter. The imperviousness of sealing must not be impaired either by thermal change in the material, caused for example by hot exhaust gases, or through manufacturing or mounting-imposed tolerances, or even from angular deviation from the intended construction design required by the available locations for mounting devices.